Letters Can Create Wonders
by FAIRYPRINCESS13
Summary: Lily and James are in their 6th year, both believing in their very soul that they hate each other. But an exchange of letters proves them wrong, and they of course are oblivious to their secret pen pals.
1. In Which We Meet James

Disclaimer: You know who owns you-know-what...I'm sure I own something...thinking hard  
  
A/N: basic summary: Lily and James always thought they hated each other but they each find special pen pals that they can confide in and eventually fall in love with unknowing that it is each other. Kerrie: This is our (two friends) 1st fanfic together so please bear with us if it's bad. If you have any suggestions or comments just review! [Begging] Cheryl: Don't beg! That makes us look too desperate! Kerrie: But we are! [Whining] Cheryl: Ok I definitely need to give you lessons on lying...  
  
Let's get on with the story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This is James Potter. I'm here to clue you in on some simple facts of life.  
  
I am the greatest. I am the coolest. I am the smartest. Lily Evans is none of those above... I HATE HER! Sirius and Remus are cool too...I guess. I go to Hogwarts and am its greatest prank king, not to mention my fabulous skill with the ladies...or maybe not since most of them come to me I am in Gryffindor – the best since I, the greatest of all, is in it. Slytherins are nothing but greasy-haired slime balls (especially Snape). I am on the verge of knowing Hogwarts better than all those previous air- headed headmasters (of course except Dumbledore, he's cool) I am known occasionally as a certified liar but I swear everything is true except for...never mind, everything is perfect, just like me.  
  
Now let me introduce you to my friends and family,  
  
Mom and dad: typical magical parents...what can I say?  
  
Jenny: ahh...how I love and hate that annoying little brat, everyone says she takes after me for some reason...anyways, she's coming to Hogwarts this year...hope she doesn't mess up my perfect life too much.  
  
Sirius: the weird, crazy, stu—Jamsie dear, don't you mean gorgeous, smooth, and awesome?  
  
"Sirius! You know the Marauders don't approve of lying to people when we first meet them!"  
  
"Huh... then I have to wonder...hey Jamsie isn't that all lies up there on your list? Especially the first 3?  
  
pushes Sirius out of sight  
  
Great, got rid of him. I know all of you are just dying to know more about wonderful me and my life  
  
Let carry on...  
  
Remus: the quiet, shy, and sensitive one...but the truth is, that's all just one big fake disguise, you don't see much of his quiet and shy side when he's busy smirking while applying toothpaste on Snape's hair. smile those wonderful moments...  
  
Hey I hear arguing outside!...those stupid gits, it's probably Sirius again...sigh it takes so long to get rid of him...  
  
outside – "c'mon! I swear James is inside telling our readers about what a 'high fake voice quiet and shy person you are...' don't you care about your reputation?!?" Sirius practically screamed outside.  
  
"I'm sure James' small brain doesn't get into action this early in the morning..." Remus replied calmly.  
  
- back -  
  
huh. I should be mad, but I have a much better way of revenge! Here's some dirt on Remus... I KNOW he wears a wig! For gods sake the guy's hair never grows!! And—  
  
gasp "James! How could you? I could understand you wanting to share Sirius's stupid points to these poor people...but ME?!? Your best friend? I am so hurt...and no I don't wear a wig you lousy liar..." "Excuse me? Sorry Remmy dear, but the position of annoying best friend has already filled."  
  
Lets move on while our dear friends walk away arguing...  
  
Lily: now Lily, there's so much to talk about this particular individual. Let's see, first of all, I HATE HER!!!! And I hope I'll do a good job convincing you to too. She is a red head who recently cut her hair so it's now 3 inches past her shoulders. I asked her once why she cut her hair and why not make a little shorter, I mean, threes such an evil number...she asked me why I noticed so much and she doesn't give a shit about what I think. Geez I was just trying to be nice to the girl! More on her later, talking about this makes my blood boil...makes me mad that she hates me...is that so wrong?  
  
Isn't there someone else I needed to talk about? Huh...funny I don't remember...  
  
Oh yeah!!  
  
Dearest Peter: I know nothing about the boy...he just likes to hang around...and people just assume he's one of us...  
  
Tomorrow we're all going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. Remus is still prefect, and me...yes ME!! I'm the new Quidditch captain!! Been celebrating forever...and Sirius is plain Sirius.  
  
A/N: How do you think of this chapter? Well don't worry, we won't write James like he's telling a story anymore if that's what you want...so if you want a say in this, vote by reviewing! Either, a. you want us to continue the story this way, b. a little in everybody's POV, or c. just plain us writing the story. So please review!!! 


	2. In Which James Does a Good Deed

**A/N: we know the 1st chapter kinda sucked as one of our dear friends told us...but we promise: no more bad writing starting....NOW! (Just pretend u didn't read the 1st chapter) From now, everything will be in third person POV... Btw, we know this is VERY sudden, skipping from James summer to school already, hope u guys don't mind **  
  
Chapter 2 – In Which James Does a Good Deed  
  
"Go on, find your owner. And don't get in trouble!" He said to the beautiful white owl on his arm. It flew through the Owlery window and disappeared into the slowly darkening sky. James sighed and turned towards his own owl, Syrup. 'That's finally over; I just hope Waffle can find its owner.' he thought. James had found the owl, wings bent, lying on the ground near the Quidditch field after one of the many training sessions last month. He brought it back to the dormitories and took care of it, although to many complaints as the owl tend to wake the boys up very early every morning. And the 6th year boys were not very happy to be wakened at 5:00 a.m. Throughout the month, James had taken a liking to the owl, and gave it a nickname, Waffle, although he was not sure of its real name. He was a bit sad now that Waffle's gone, and he was sure Syrup isn't happy either. He suspected something going on between those two. James stroked Syrup briefly and thought back to the note he'd attached to Waffle's leg.  
  
_Dear Whoever-lost-this-owl,  
  
I found her near the Quidditch field and took care of her injury. Don't know what happened.  
Anonymous  
  
_He didn't feel like putting his name on the note somehow. It was just a small deed and he didn't suppose anyone would care anyhow. James walked out of the Owlery and went down to dinner.

* * *

"Lily, stop worrying, I'm sure Angel is fine. She might've taken more time than usual because of...something." Candi tried to reassure her friend.  
  
"Yeah, a whole month?! I'm sure something happened to her!" A frantic Lily said, gesturing with her hands.  
  
"Lily, I agree with Candi. Angel is a good owl; she won't get in trouble unless attacked." Brandi said as she fumbled through her suitcase, trying to find something.  
  
"Attacked?! I never thought of that! What if she's attacked?!" Lily yelled, now even more frantic.  
  
"Now look what you've done sis. Who would attack an innocent owl? Come on Lily, see some sense." Candi said bouncing on her bed.  
  
Lily still didn't look comforted. But right then, a screech was heard outside the Girls' Dormitory window. "Angel!" The three girls yelled simultaneously. Lily rushed to the window and extended her arm. Angel flew to her outstretched arm and hooted in delight as her owner stroked her.  
  
"Hey look! There's a note attached to Angel's leg!" Brandi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Lily said as she took the note and opened it.  
  
"What does it say?" Candi leaned over Lily's shoulder and tried to read.  
  
Lily read the note out loud.  
  
"It was injured?" Brandi wondered.  
  
"Seems like it, how?" Lily wondered also.  
  
"Well, the important things is Angel's safe right? Now can we go eat dinner? I missed lunch and I'm starving." Candi complained.  
  
Lily chuckled and said, "You're right, this is not the time to question this kind of thing. Let's go!" She said to her owl, "Angel, you can go to the Owlery to get some food in your stomach." And she watched Angel fly out the window. 'Mental note to self: write thank-you note.' Lily thought as she followed her friends down to breakfast.

* * *

"Finally! You got rid of that annoying alarm clock! I was getting tired of waking up so early everyday!" Sirius said in delight when he found out James had let Waffle go.  
  
"Yes, James. Waking up early everyday at 5:00 in the morning has not been doing anyone any good." Remus said in his calmly way while writing finishing his last few inches of essay.  
  
"I've been sooo tired the last month. I keep yawning in class, it's kinda embarrassing." Peter in his squeaky voice.  
  
"Yeah, Zhames! Itzh your faul' if we all get ba' grades becau' o' lack of zhleep!" Frank Longbottom shouted from the bathroom brushing his teeth, his sentence not making that much sense with all the foam in his mouth.  
  
"Well, I'm glad everyone's happy. But I do hope Waffle finds her owner. She's a good owl and I hate to see something valuable go to waste." James said, overwhelmed by all the comments.  
  
"How did you get the name Waffle anyway? It sounds rather odd." Frank remarked while drying his hair. (he has finished brushing his teeth)  
  
"Oh, that would have something to do with dear Jamie's stomach you see. He was rather hungry after the Quidditch practice and seeing something yellow made him think of food. And just coming out of a Quidditch practice, he connected Quaffle to waffle and voila! Waffle!" Sirius explained with a cheery voice.  
  
"How did James see yellow when it's actually a white owl?" Peter asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, Pete! How thick can you get? The sun was bloody setting!" Sirius cried out.  
  
While the conversation was going on, Remus had already finished his essay and was listening amusedly. James was getting ready to sleep and is already in his pajamas. Well, actually, he only sleeps with his boxers on as Sirius does, but that's of no great matter. Pretty soon, the dormitory was quiet except for quiet snores. But James found he could not sleep so he stared up at the canopy above his head and tried to count hippogriffs.

* * *

"Hey Lily, what're you doing?" Candi looked over at Lily, who was hurriedly writing something, "We haven't anymore homework do we?"  
  
"No, it's just a thank you note for taking care of Angel." Lily replied, not looking up.  
  
"But you don't even know who it was!" Candi pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but I trust Angel to recognize the person who took care of her for a month." Lily said, "Well, I'm going up to the Owlery. See you guys in a bit!"  
  
Lily left the dorm and out to the common room. It was empty for the most part, with several people just finishing up with their homework. "Hurry guys! Almost lights out time!" She yelled out as she climbed out the portrait.  
  
Lily made to the Owlery with no problem and found Angel easily, nuzzling against a strange brown owl. 'Well, she's found a boyfriend.' Lily thought before she called out, "Angel!" Her owl flew to her arm and stuck out her leg professionally. Lily tied the note carefully to the leg and said to her owl, "Find whoever rescued you and give this to him or her, alright?" Angel hooted softly, flew away with a gentle rush of wings and disappeared into the night. Lily suddenly felt cold and hastily made back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When she got back, she happily found the room empty. She didn't feel like yelling today. Yelling at Potter was enough. Lily climbed up the staircase and entered the 6th year Girls' Dormitory. Candi and Brandi were currently playing Wizard's Chess on the floor with Alice looking on.  
  
"Lils hurry up and get ready for bed. We've been waiting for you for our Nightly Girls' Update." Alice looked up from the game and whispered to Lily.  
  
"Shhh...Alice, I'm trying to concentrate. You know Brandi always beats me at this." Candi said absently, not taking her gaze away from the board.  
  
Alice grinned up at Lily and gestured for her to the bathroom. Lily gathered up her stuff and made for the shower. When she came out, Candi was saying, "Awww, no fair. Brandi always wins."  
  
Brandi replied, "Well, sis. Everyone's got their strengths and weaknesses. You're good at physical stuff while I'm good at mental stuff."  
  
Alice noticed Lily coming out from the bathroom and announced, "There she is. The great Lily Evans finally graces us with her grand entrance."  
  
"I think dating Frank has rubbed off on you Alice, you're becoming more like an announcer everyday." Lily observed.  
  
Alice blushed prettily at this and recovered with, "Well, since Lily is ready, let's get on with our update." To which everyone agreed to.  
  
The four girls sat in a circle, put their hands together, and said, "I solemnly swear that the things we discuss in the Nightly Girls' Update will not be taken outside of this room."  
  
"So who wants start?" Candi asked, "Oh, I know. Has Potter been bothering you Lily?"  
  
"Well, not of lately, just the usual stuff. And that's what worries me. When he does nothing, it means he's up to something." Lily confessed.  
  
"Not to worry, Lils, we'll always be right by you when he's annoying you or getting him back." Alice said.  
  
"I don't want to discuss Potter in this meeting. He's too low to get in our conversation. So how are things with Frank?" Lily said.  
  
Alice blushed again at the name of Frank. "Oh, look at you! You're smitten with him! How sweet!" Candi said and smiled sweetly at the blushing Alice.  
  
"I think Frank is a nice young man. I don't know when I'll be able to find a man like that." Wondered Brandi.  
  
"I thought you had a crush on Lupin, Brandy. Is it true?" Candi asked.  
  
"Well..." Brandi trailed off with a flush in her face.  
  
"Oh, you know you can tell us anything!" Alice said, eagerly changing the subject.  
  
"Hey, but I know for a fact that Candi likes Sirius Black." Brandi said.  
  
"Are you sure, Candi? You know he's a player." Lily said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Oh, it's not like I'm going to go out with him. I just think he's cute." Candi said nonchalant.  
  
"Yeah, and hot and sexy and..." Brandi ticked off her fingers as she said this.  
  
"Brandi!" Candi exclaimed, her face heating up.  
  
"What?! I've known you all my life, and I can just TELL." Brandi said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you actually think that?" Lily said, surprised.  
  
"Oh, but I know who else talks when they sleep." Candi said slyly.  
  
"We all do." Alice and Brandi said at the same time.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked.  
  
"YOU!" The other three girls said simultaneously.  
  
"We know you think Potter's kinda cute." Candi winked at Lily.  
  
"Yep, you don't know half the things you say." Alice added.  
  
Lily's face definitely resembled a tomato right then. "I do not!"  
  
"How do you know? You can't hear yourself speak." Brandi said.  
  
"Well, I simply can not believe you guys! I HATE JAMES POTTER! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Um...Lils? You might've said that a tad too loud. I think the entire population of Gryffindor heard that. Including the boys." Alice put in helpfully.  
  
"I...I don't care! Let them hear it! I'm tired." Lily said hastily.  
  
The Nightly Girls' Update ended with another "I solemnly swear that the things we discuss in the Nightly Girls' Update will not be taken outside of this room." Everyone in the room went to their respective beds and called it a night.

* * *

A/N: SORRY IF THERES LOTS OF MISTAKES!!! AND THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE VERY SOON

plez plez plez plez...i can go on foreva bu i'll jus stop now...REVIW


End file.
